New Beginnings
by KJS X-OVER
Summary: The war changed everything and everyone. Hermione was not the exception. Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Twilight and Harry Potter do not belong to me. They are property of Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine.

**Prologue**

The war passed over the wizarding world and left nothing untouched. Lives were destroyed, families were broken, and people were forever changed.

I was changed for eternity.

**Flashback**

The battlefield was covered with broken, dead bodies that were tinged with an unearthly green. Some Death Eaters had continued the torture long after the corpses had cool, causing an eerie pool of blood to form all around. Those who had not been killed suffered worse.

Hermione had run into the Forbidden Forest, ducking under curses and firing a couple to distract Death Eaters from their battles. She was looking for Harry, who she hadn't seen since the beginning of the battle. He was their only hope, even the prophecy had stated so. She looked behind her into the battlefield, her eyes going carefully blank as bile rose in her throat. Her long ponytail was flying behind her, getting caught in the bark and leaves that she was running past. The blood that caked her head was drying more and more by the second, the feeling of the coagulated blood making her feel dirty. Her arms were covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises, some from curses and others from worse. Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback had developed an unhealthy obsession with her. One wanted her blood spilled on her hands while the other wanted her body to use and destroy.

Hermione's legs were pumping their way through the greenery, her mind focused only on finding her friend, feeling deep inside of her that danger was lurking. She was positive the danger was near Harry, as in recent years, most of the bad feelings concerned Harry.

So set was she on her goal that she hadn't noticed when a body charged into her from the left.

The face of Antonin Dolohov grinned at her, as disgusting as he had looked like in the Department of Mysteries. Another unhealthy fixation had developed in Azkaban, it seemed. Harry was untouchable, and being gay was unacceptable in the wizarding world, so that ruled Ron out, and that left her. It reminded her of Tarot cards, where she would have her own saying _The Mudblood._ Such strange thoughts came to her when she knew it was the end.

He looked almost feral – the grin a snarl, his eyes mad, and there was a tic in his left eye, which was twitching sporadically. Who knew? Maybe Fenrir had given in to the temptation of bringing down "Pureblood Royalty" to his level. It certainly seemed like it.

It looked like he wanted to eat her; consume her and keep her captive inside of him. Much like Greyback. Why did she only attract sadistic men, she wondered? Lying there on the ground with two hundred pounds pinning her down was not in her favor.

A lesser person would have cried out in fear, but alas, Hermione was not.

She looked up at him warily. She knew he wanted for her to cry and scream, play the part of the helpless muggle filth. He didn't want to remember she was a witch.

Her whole body lay tense in a defensive position. She could kick him off of her, perhaps kick him in the groin? She could gouge his icy blue eyes out. It was a shame it was not Malfoy; she could tug on his hair and be over with it.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he hissed into her ear. His rancid smell creeped up into her nose. She wanted to stop breathing, but knew that was not the best idea. Especially when she needed to overpower such a large person. "Surely you're not frightened of little old me?"

Toying with people's minds was his specialty. He was a brutal and blood-thirsty man; this she knew from reading about his tortures from the first war. Even thinking about it made her want to shudder and run for her life. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. He wanted to beat down the Gryffindor Lioness. It wouldn't happen.

So she did the most illogical thing. She spit in his face.

No one said Gryffindors were smart. Just lucky.

Dolohov wiped his face clean. He grabbed her throat with his left hand and looked like he was about to strike her with his left. It was rather odd for a wizard to resort to physical violence, but she didn't flinch. He suddenly stopped, as if he remembered something, and grinned down at her one last time. His grin bared all his teeth, or what was left of them.

_Pop!_ The noise of apparition signaled his departure.

Seconds after he left, she felt the icy cold. It was like a Dementor's blood freezing temperature, but without the horrific thoughts brought with them. Instead, it just felt like stepping into an industrial refrigerator. It felt like death.

She was suddenly surrounded. She couldn't see anything, but felt the presence of four people, to her left and right, and in front of her and behind her. Vampires.

They all surrounded her, but the one in front of her, the main one it appeared, shoved the rest of them away from her, staking his claim. She wanted to run away, but knew it was futile. Her time in the wizarding world had been like a huge game, and right now her screen was flashing GAME OVER.

**End Flashback**

**A.N. **Version 2.0 of this chapter. Oh, god, I feel ashamed for even posting that up. A year later and I see this wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be. So tell me what you think. I feel that this is much better than what it previously was. I might still fix it later on, but at least now I don't feel like a ten-year-old writing fanfiction. For the record, I'm not ten. lol


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and the Twilight series do not belong to me. The plot does, so don't plagiarize! Thank you! **

**1998, Hermione's transformation**

When he and Remus had found a figure looming over Hermione in the Forbidden Forest shortly after the defeat of Voldemort, Harry had thought for a split second that the Death Eater had killed her. Then, the soft wail uttered by her lips had broken through the silence that permeated through the forest. He had felt relief permeate through his body before turning towards the man.

He was pale in a strangely ethereal way, his black hair worn in a long ponytail, and there was no mistake as to what he was. The vampire's snarl revealed teeth coated in blood- Hermione's blood. Remus growled at the man, the millennium-old rivalry of vampires and werewolves mixed with him hurting Hermione had caused the old werewolf to snap. Hermione was like a daughter to him, and he'd be damned if the vampire left alive.

During the battle, while fighting Greyback, Remus had finally embraced what he'd so long denied- his inner wolf. This change caused him to finally be able to transform at will and brought him his long desired revenge. Remus Lupin was a full wolf.

The two non-humans circled each other, knowing it would be a battle of the death. The forest environment brought forth both of their most primitive qualities, leaving their minds clouded with blood-lust.

Remus shifted to his wolf form just as the vampire ran swiftly towards him. He dodged him before trying to pierce the vampire's throat with his sharp teeth. The vampire's fast reflexes caused Moony to miss and bite down on its shoulder. The vampire's hand clamped down on his mouth, trying to get rid of the teeth that were slowly seeping the lycanthropy gene that could be the downfall of a vampire. Moony had been aiming for a more direct vein, but the shoulder was good enough. The wolf's refusal to let go caused the vampire to move erratically towards his jugular; the lycan poison was already working.

The frantic vampire tried to diffuse the wolf from his person, but it didn't work. In a desperate attempt, he threw his right shoulder, with Moony still attached, at a large tree next to it. The wolf yelped in pain and let go, but if the twitching was anything to go by, the vampire was far gone.

Remus reverted to his normal state and watched impassively as the vampire died slowly before drawing his wand and sending a severing curse at its head. He then sent blue flames, not unlike Hermione's bluebell flames, though far more dangerous, at the convulsing vampire. The body quickly turned into ash, which Remus stepped on to move towards Hermione.

Harry shook out of his stupor, moving towards Hermione who was gathered in Remus's arms. She was twitching like the vampire had been, although in a more subdued manner, as he and Remus made their way to the Hogwarts to put her under Madam Pomfrey's care.

~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione lay on the bed of the Infirmary, every so often twitching violently as if under the effects of the _Cruciatus _curse. Sad green eyes watched on as the girl he knew changed before his very eyes.

Harry had been warned of what the transformation would be like, but seeing his strong friend scream soundlessly tore his heart. The pain of the change was akin to being put under the _Crucio _by ten Voldemorts. Hearing this was like taking a bludger to the stomach; he himself had been under the curse by said man and the pain was unbearable.

Of course, the change was physical as well. Gone were the bushy curls his best friend had been known for, replaced by soft-looking, honey colored, loose curls that spilled onto her shoulders in long waves. Her thin lips were replaced by pouty, cupid-bow lips. From where Harry was standing, she looked nothing short of a goddess.

Madam Pomfrey had informed him that the transformation that normally took three days for muggles took one day for magical folk. His relief at the news was short-lived, however, as she then proceeded to tell him that the pain of three days was condensed into one.

When everyone else was told, waves of despair and outrage were thrown into the air. The emotions were so strong that Harry could almost taste them. If Remus hadn't killed the vampire already, it would have faced an army of Weasleys plus two against it.

Not all Weasleys were considerate of Hermione. The Weasley matriarch had declared that Hermione would be a danger to them after the transformation was over, that in life she was a strong witch and in death she would be worse. Ron hadn't had the pants to stand up to his mother and had stayed silent throughout her diatribe. Ginny had surprised him, however. She not only _supported_ her mother, she campaigned almost as diligently as her mother had. He knew that she was bitter over their break-up, even more so after his refusal to get back together with her, but he couldn't believe how she could take it out on Hermione. She had somehow gotten the idea that Hermione was responsible for their faulty relationship, seeing as how she was the only female he had around him.

No one even paid attention to the female Weasleys, but Harry couldn't believe how awful they were. If it had been him, would they have done the same?

~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione's transformation was moments away from being over. She felt as if she were in the muggle afterlife known as Hell. She knew she was dying, but a small part of her that could still think through the pain rejoiced at the thought of peace, of seeing her parents again, of not suffering any more.

It had taken an effort not to scream, as she felt the pain wash over her in waves. It had felt as if every blood cell, bone, nerve-ending, everything had been on fire. The pain was slowly ebbing, but she didn't realize it that well after spending twenty-four hours under the torture. What she didn't fail to notice, however, was the fact that her heart was slowing, her breathing wasn't delivering oxygen to her lungs, and everything was louder than it used to be. There were pungent odors all around the room, except for something that smelled vaguely sweet.

As she took in these observations, the pain stopped gradually, except for the ache in her throat that wouldn't go away. She kept her eyes closed for a second to collect herself before opening her eyes. Something she was not expecting, however was the sterile white walls, curtains, and bedspread surrounding her. She sat there, wondering where she was, before a voice rang in her head _'The Hospital Wing'_. Her eyes widened almost comically and as if on cue, the curtains around her were pushed open. The loud clang of the metal rings caused her to wince as they resounded in her ears. A short medi-witch, whom she had known for the past six years, stood in front of her.

"Ah, you're awake!" Madam Pomfrey moved around the infirmary quickly, hardly pausing to look at her. "And right on time! Now dear, I know you have lots of questions, but you need to drink this first."

A glass of something crimson was shoved under her nose, the smell was mouthwatering. She wanted to drink it, but wasn't sure what it was. '_Blood'_ The voice sounded again, although it wasn't as shocking as before. '_You're a vampire'_ Strangely, the voice was comforting, and although the news was shocking, she took it oddly in stride. She grabbed the goblet and gulped down its contents, the ache leaving slowly. She turned to Madam Pomfrey to ask why she didn't want to grab her and drink from her blood before the voice interrupted her. '_Vampires that were strong-willed and controlled in life retain that characteristic in death_' It sounded familiar and she remembered that it was a passage she had read in a book before.

"Now, Miss Granger, I can't skirt around the subject so I'll just tell you. You are a _vampire_." The last word was said quietly, almost as if the old medi-witch didn't want her young patient to know her fate. Poppy Pomfrey had always held a soft spot for the caring Gryffindor, had seen how much she cared about her friends when something happened to them, had seen how much potential the young girl had had. It was all taken away from her before she had a chance to use it.

Vampires were not respected or treated well in the wizarding world. They were considerably more powerful than wizards, which frightened them and in turn caused them to make laws against vampires. It was really no wonder why the vampires had joined Voldemort. The British treated them worse than house-elves and Voldemort offered them freedom and the possibility of a good life.

Hermione, of course, knew this, and knew that she had to get out of there as quickly as possible. She was concentrating on figuring everything out when Harry entered the room. A primitive urge filled her, made her want to grab him and drink his blood as his scent hit her nose. It smelled heavenly, a mixture of sunlight (_was that even possible?) _ and something purely _Harry_. It smelled delicious and she wanted it.

"Hermione?" Harry eyed her hungry look apprehensively, having been warned countless times before entering the room by Mrs. Weasley that Hermione might attack him. He had ignored her, knowing that Hermione would never hurt him, but now he wasn't so sure. Her feral look was frightening, it looked foreign on her sweet face.

Hearing her name caused her to react. She caught herself, horrified that she had even thought about drinking his blood. She couldn't stay in there, she had to leave.

Harry stood, befuddled, as a range of emotions passed through Hermione's eyes. The red orbs showed confusion, horror, denial, and finally determination before said witch got up and ran out of the room before he even noticed. "Hermione!" He yelled after her, but it was no use.

~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione made it to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest in seconds before finally collapsing there. '_Drink blood, it will help' _The voice instructed her as to what to do, then filling her in about anything she knew about vampires and what had happened. As she sat as still as a statue, horror and grief etched into her face tragically, she heard footsteps.

"Hermione?" The soft voice soothed her, although the scent did not. It smelled like Sirius in his dog form.

"Remus?" She called out to her friend, who was practically a father to her. After her parents' death, he had comforted her greatly, and was something like a mentor to her. He looked at her confusedly for a second, before she remembered that the voice had told her that vampires talk faster than humans. She repeated herself slowly and he understood.

"Are you okay? I me-mean, all things considering?" He was flustered at how empty the question was. Of course she was not okay! "Harry told me you ran out of there like a bullet. What's wrong?"

Harry. The magic word. Her face crumpled as she cried out in tearless sobs, and was surprised when strong arms encircled her. It was strange, how the most random thoughts pop into one's head at the most inopportune moments, but she suddenly remembered that vampires and werewolves were mortal enemies. She was sure it was hard for Remus to see his pseudo-daughter be part of the breed he instinctively hated.

"Remus! I-I-I wa-ant to drink Har-arry's blood!" she said in between sobs, feeling Remus stiffen

against her, as she pulled away a bit, " But I can't! Not to Harry!" With that she threw herself into his arms with a vengeance, holding him in a way she assumed was painful.

He looked down at the young girl-no woman, he corrected himself, in his arms. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes, taking in her broken appearance. Hermione shouldn't have to suffer through this. "As a person who's known you since you were thirteen, let me say that you can accomplish anything you set your mind to. You are one of the most brilliant people I know, Hermione, and I know everything will be all right. Now, then, we have a lot to discuss."

He and Hermione sat there all day long, sitting next to each other, conversing quietly and making plans. It was on that day that Hermione Granger's life changed.

**A.N. Okay, so I read this story and I really dint like chapter two. For your benefit, I have made it longer, better, and hopefully grammatically correct. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me of any thoughts you may have.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**2007**_

The air was biting, a subzero temperature, yet a young woman was sitting in the balcony of her condo, looking out at the winter wonderland, but not truly seeing it. Her eyes were blank, yet weary, and held the look of someone that had seen too much of the world, more likely that the world had made her see much of it. She wore only jeans and a sweater, and anyone braving the snow would have thought her mad. In her hands was a phone, something completely ordinary, were it not for the fact that she clutched it as if it were a lifeline; obviously the caller had perturbed her. Her blank gaze searched the snow, as if asking it what she should do.

**Flashback**

Hermione had just come back from one of her college classes, where she was going under a glamour. She had quickly found out that only glamours worked on vampires, not polyjuice. It came in handy when she wanted to work or in this case, attend school. The problem with this was that she could only age or un-age a few years. The oldest she could go was 25, and she still looked young. No matter, though. At least she could go to school.

Soon after her conversation with Remus, she tried being around people and found that after sating her thirst, she honestly did not feel bloodlust towards anyone, save Harry. This did not stop people from being terrified of her, a fact that made most people abandon her or feel awkward around her. Harry had been adamant about talking with her after she returned from her excursion in the Forbidden Forest, but he quickly found that that was not of Hermione's making, and left her alone before her self-control faltered. The only people that stuck with her were Remus and Luna, the latter explaining that some random creature was affecting Hermione, and that she accepted her.

The two were not enough for her lonely soul, and the hatred against her kind in Britain was at an all time high, which was understandable considering who the vampires sided with during the war. The feeling of loneliness that had plagued her her first year at Hogwarts was coming back tenfold, only this time there was no possibility of escape. Her parents could not take her away from this situation, heck, they weren't even alive!

She finally decided to move to the States, in a small town in Connecticut where she was prompted to continue her education by Remus. She began as a freshman, where she learned how to control her "power" and play around with it. It was very entertaining to watch the facial expressions she had when concentrating on the voice. It ranged from disgusted to thoughtful to anything in between.

The power helped Hermione remember every piece of information she ever read and if she was bored, it would bring random information from her surroundings. For example, if she were bored in her English class, she could actually hear her classmate's thoughts. The thoughts came in wisps of images and short phrases, but as the time passed and Hermione's control became better, detailed images and coherent sentences came to her mind. Sometimes, the thoughts were not pleasant, so more often than not, Hermione tried to keep herself occupied.

The boredom of her classes did not help her, so she tried to read in those instances, but again, her "power" did not help. She found that her "power" caused her to be able to read a book in minutes. She would absorb the knowledge like a sponge, and she went through her school library in a matter of days.

All in all, the "power" was not entirely pleasant, but even she had to admit that it had its advantages. She never got lost, she didn't have to take hours to read a book, and the knowledge was great in most situations.

The problem came in the nights. She was bored, and when she was bored, her "power" wreaked havoc on her poor mind. The knowledge was too much, and she had to find an outlet. Art seemed to become her lifeline, and it quickly became something she was passionate about.

In her life as a human, Hermione was observant, which was a skill that was necessary if she wanted to save the Boy-who-lived-to-have-a-long-hyphenated-name and his sidekick. The two of them were as observant as a brick and without her, they would have never seen the trapdoor under Fluffy, or figured out the monster was a basilisk, or- so overall, she was the observant one. It figured that in death, Hermione could see the minutest detail, especially with her superior vampire senses. In death, Hermione used art as an outlet, she could draw anything, bring it to life on paper; it was like magic. She could have used her quick vampire abilities to draw millions of drawings, but she did everything at a human pace. Several of her nights were spent drawing portions of something, she never finished in one night. The long nights no longer seemed endless to her.

Soon after graduating high school in the year of 2002, Hermione looked into her university options. She toyed with the idea of going to Yale, but felt that if she went there, there was a bigger chance of being exposed, as that university was in the limelight.

She finally decided on going to Trinity College, where she decided she would go into medicine and nursing. She kept in contact with Luna, Remus, and Harry through phone-calls, but she figured she would never see them again. That is, until the fateful night that Remus called.

**End Flashback**

**A.N. So the long awaited chapter has been posted! Tell me what you think and whether I should continue or not! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me. I'm just playing with the characters for my and for my reader's amusement.  
**

**2007**

"Remus? Is something wrong? Is everyone alright?" Hermione had to force herself to calm down; while calls from Remus were not infrequent, there was a five hour difference between Connecticut and England. It was 10:34 p.m., which meant that it was 3:34 a.m. in London. Remus was not a night owl, and for him to be awake that late, well, something had to be going on.

"Hermione, calm down! You will get yourself into a right state, and you know how you get. " It was true; when she became distressed, her power fed her tons of inane knowledge as a defense mechanism.

"I'm calm; just tell me what's going on. It's three in the morning in London, yet you're up. Something must be going on."

"Well to tell you the truth, there is something. It has to do with my job."

After the war, as Harry Potter's pseudo-father, Remus had been able to get a job in the Ministry. He was now the Ambassador for Magical Creatures. He dealt with all types of cases, from fairies who were losing their magical environment to warring breeds. He most often had to deal with fighting werewolf and vampire clans, cases in which he often dragged along Hermione. As a magical vampire with such a useful gift, Hermione often proved essential in Remus' peace endeavors. Most clans backed off before trying her patience. She had made a name for herself in the magical community as someone not to be messed with. She seemed inoffensive, reaching 5'4" in height, but again, as a magical vampire who had been brilliant in her previous life, her magic was wild and powerful.

"See, there is some trouble brewing in a small town in Forks, Washington between a werewolf tribe known as the Quileutes and a family of vampires that moved there. Seeing as how I, or more likely, you, can disperse any situation that comes up, it was decided that we should take care of any problem that comes up. So, what do you say? You up for a vacation?"

"Well, let's see my options," Hermione started dryly, "I could stay and be bored out of my mind, or I could follow you into the mouth of the big bad pack of wolves. I'll get back to you in six to eight weeks."

"It's good to hear you haven't lost that wonderfully dry wit. Now, just so you know, Harry wants to come along, and Dora's accompanying me, to form the big picture that we're a family. We do have to uphold our image, seeing as how we're staying for six months."

"What?! Have you gone bleeding mad, Remus? You expect me to live with Harry, the one person I want to suck dry?! Has someone been tampering with your Wolfsbane?!"

Remus pulled away from the phone, wincing as he heard Hermione going into one of her rants. He had expected that reaction, as he knew of Hermione's panic when it came to killing an innocent. Added to that was the fact that it was Harry (HARRY!), the person Hermione most cared for in the world. He was beyond a brother to her, beyond someone with who she shared romantic feelings to. They were something like soulmates, a kinship formed from similar lives full of loneliness.

As a child, Hermione didn't have friends, only people who used her for her homework or something like that. Her parents made attempts to connect with their child, but with their hectic schedules and inability to understand children, Hermione had grown up in a cocoon of loneliness.

Harry had had a childhood full of neglect and games of "Dudley-tag". His life was lonely until that fateful Hogwarts letter. Throughout the years, Harry and Hermione had grown close, almost recognizing each other's lust for affection. They were truly unsure if it was platonic feelings they shared, but in the aftermath of the war, it hadn't mattered.

Harry's life in the present was full of loneliness and big responsibilities. His friends all had lives, all of them nearing thirty. Of course, as they were magical, the aging process didn't really hurt them. They look as young as they were after the war.

"Hermione, hear me out. I know that you're lonely most of the time; Harry's going through the same thing. His life is full of false friends, betrayal, responsibilities to a world that doesn't even appreciate him. You know what loneliness is, do you want the same for Harry?"

That had been a low blow and Remus knew it. Hermione had been aware that he knew she was lonely, but for him to use it was mean. She really couldn't hold it against him, as he was trying to protect his children from the same life he had had. She knew that it wasn't healthy for her, but loneliness was a constant shadow that followed her. Everyone avoided her, and she was sure that if it hadn't been for the troll, her life would have always been like that. Lonely and silent and without any company except for her books.

"Remus, you have to promise me that you will not allow me to hurt Harry. Do anything you have to, but you have to stop me if anything gets out of hand."

" I promise." He swore this solemnly, knowing it would be worth it in the end. Without Harry, Hermione was no one and without Hermione, Harry was as well. They didn't need each other romantically, although he wouldn't be adverse to it if it happened. All that mattered was if they were together.

"Now, on to some lighter topics. I take it you are still with Tonks?" Hermione spoke this slyly, having been the one to set up the old werewolf with the clumsy, but bubbly Auror. They complimented each other well; she took away several of the years away from Remus' usually downtrodden appearance, while he was her knight in furry armor who caught her when she fell.

"Yes, she will be accompanying me to Forks. You know your role- a transfer student from Britain who just moved with her father and stepmother. Your friend, Harry, will be a boy your family took in shortly after his parents died in a car crash. As the laws are different here, because he is 17 and legally of age, he can be with us. I'd say this was covered well, eh? I think you'll also like the house; it's 2 stories and has a wonderful forest behind it. You can walk there, if you wish."

"It sounds great, I suppose. I'm still wary about Harry, but you are right. It's not his fault this happened to me."

"Well, I'm glad you agreed. We'll be moving in this Friday, so pack up your things. I need to sleep, so good night!"

"Good night to you too, Dad." With that, Hermione hung up the phone. She ran a hand through her curls before picking up her sketch pad. Green, almond shaped eyes were her inspiration that night.

**A.N. So good, bad, or excellent? Just joking, but I would appreciate feedback. I'm sorry I didn't upload for some time, but you know how life gets a hold on you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to: **Pstibbons,** _**crazedchick **_**, Stephycats7785, HPobsesssssssed7**, **Winter's Empire**, anna, Fire Daughter, Jaque, **Tashio,** , ADENA, harmony09, MistyFire, Laurelin M. Estel, lildevil0644, **HxE Danbert**, _**Mwhahahaha18**_, Excel Go Boom, alliean, kelly, Kathuhrynne, Elaethuaine, **All The Pretty Horses**, MollyBear, greenbeans214, BellaCullen2312, flamelm, Cibbler , Doom Princess, lemon-fizzay-pop, chibi-dono15, charmed-chan, drakeundone, mandigrrl, white demoness, algh'cullen'potter, Midnightfairie57, ANON, LUNASEA, TimeRose, _**Wistful-Stargazer,**_ Breathless Tomb, N. You guys are my motivation for doing this!

Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment.  
-Buddha

**1998, Night before the final Battle**

_Stars shine brightly tonight, mocking the gravity and morbidity of my thoughts. The night seems endless, especially knowing that I am going to die tomorrow. I'm known to hate divination, but people never really understood why. They never asked. Or cared to know of the inner workings of a neurotic bookworm._

It's because of these awful feelings, feelings that tell me something will happen. When I was four, and was in a car accident with my father. Like when I was nine, and my grandfather died. When I was ten, and was pushed down the stairs by one of my classmates.

_When I was fifteen, and I _almost_ died._

_And tomorrow, when I _will_ die._

Shoving the thoughts aside in favor of sitting in front of a warm fire, I walked down the stairs slowly, so as to not awaken anyone else. As I made my way to the fireplace in the living room, I saw that it was lit, and a hunched over figure was sitting on the couch. The messy black hair gave away the identity. I should have known Harry wasn't going to sleep tonight. People don't think he's smart, but his mind is even more non-stopping than mine. Right now, he's probably thinking of the one hundred-and-one ways things could go wrong tomorrow. It's funny how we know each other so well; at times it feels like we can read each other's minds. It's disconcerting, but at the same time reassuring knowing that another human being cares for you enough to know you, really know you. He knows the real me, the one that let's herself be vulnerable, be human. With others, it feels as if I'm supposed to be perfect, always stoic and logical. As if I am supposed to have the answers all the time. With him, I finally have someone to lean on, to get comfort from by a hug, to feel protected just by touching his arm.

_I daresay, without him, I would have gone mad a long time ago. He is like my better half, and complements me better than anyone else. His strength when I am weak, his impulsiveness when I am level headed, his smile that brings one to my face._

_But these are thoughts for another time. A time when all the time I need shall be at my disposal. I sit down on the couch next to Harry, and proceed to slouch as much as I can. He looks at me in askance, amusement in his eyes at my uncharacteristic actions. I just smile at him wanly, with a hint of mischievousness, and he gives me a nod of understanding. Our silent conversation continues, him asking me through his eyes why I can't sleep and me doing the same. We both grin, knowing that neither of us wants to tell the truth, that thoughts of our imminent demise are not conducive towards sleep._

_Harry is afraid he won't be able to win; I'm afraid something will happen to him. This whole situation is wrong. We shouldn't be worrying over our mortality, we should be in our seventh year at Hogwarts, having fun and studying and spending weekends together in Hogsmead. This just shows how wrong the world is, where seventeen-year-old children have to fight battles that shouldn't be theirs. I have no illusions, that's what we are: children. We are children, robbed of our innocence too early; we had to face death, kill, and witness things from nightmares. _

_I look up into Harry's deep, green eyes, and see the same thoughts flash through them. The righteous anger, the cold fear, the haunted dark veil that came over them, they were all reflected in my eyes. Our sad disappointment in the world has left us bitter and old. _

"_D'you think everything will turn out well, Hermione?" His normally smooth voice seems rough with misuse; he probably had a nightmare prior to sitting in front of the fire. I know that's what woke me up. All I remember is a deep cold permeating throughout my body for a split second before disappearing. My heart had stopped in the cold before starting again. _

"_I don't know Harry. I want everything to turn out well, and I know that you can do it, but for everything to turn out well? That seems pretty optimistic." Even to my ears, I sound bitter. I know I shouldn't be so cutting, but the knowledge of my imminent downfall has left my outlook bleak. I am not __afraid of death__, but I am afraid of leaving my family behind. Harry is something like my other half- not my brother, not my boyfriend or lover, but someone who completes me. _

"_Someone seems pessimistic." I laugh at this, which produced the desired result of lightening the dark atmosphere. It's funny, because in these months of hunting Horcuxes, Harry often berated me for being so disgustingly optimistic. I often did it to annoy him, which was better than seeing him sulking. A sulking Harry is not conducive towards getting anything done. He knew what I was doing, but he didn't mind because thinking of the dark side of things made him susceptible to Voldemort's taunts over their link. And that led to an even gloomier Harry. _

"_So, Harry, what do you plan to do when this is all over?" Teasing banter with Harry always leaves me happier. We often joke around with this question, saying we were going to fly to the moon on a Firebolt (him) or read every book in the world (me). During the time Ron was gone from our quest, we were often bored, the lack of comic relief making our tent seem stifling. And so our game began. I've learned a lot about Harry these past few months. _

"_Well, I' m going to get the love of my life and together, we shall rule the wizarding world as the Dark Lord and Dark Lady. I shall then proceed to fill the world with dozens of my spawn, who will then conquer the rest of the world." We exchanged a look before laughing again, although now I have another regret. I will never know what it is like to have children or a husband or even someone that loves me. I will never know what making love is. There are so many things I shall miss, and I can't do a thing about it._

_Harry noticed the shift in my mood and asked me what was wrong. I told him the partial truth, that should I die, I would never experience so many things. He wanted to deny my claims vehemently, but he restrained himself, knowing that what I was saying was the truth. I could die, just the same way he could. But I didn't have to die with one regret. I didn't have to die without knowing love. _

NB NB NB NB NB NB NB

Why her little voice decided to display that night, Hermione had no idea. It was truly on the memories she most dearly cherished, and it held a great deal of significance towards her. The little power almost seemed sentient at times, but then again how could it not be? It gave her every piece of information she needed, displayed some of her best memories on the movie screen behind her eyelids when she was feeling down, and most strangely, gave her advice through quotes. It was almost comical to hear Buddha's famous words while brooding over her life. It did cheer her up, though.

She was probably crazy to agree to go all the way to Forks and live with temptation. She was working on a charm to stop herself from smelling Harry's scent, but most books declared her effort futile. As the little voice told her, Harry was her singer, and no amount of magic could stop the bloodlust. Even though it was improbable that the charm would work, it was worth a shot.

She had even considered Dark Magic, but Dark Magic required life source; in other words, blood, in order to work, something she clearly did not have. The ritual she had wanted to do required some of Harry's blood so as to not stop smelling altogether, and some of her blood, of which she was in dire vampires in the Final Battle were used for sheer, brute strength and their love of chaos. Several people had died from being drained.

Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. She surely had more strength of will than that. Maybe it was all stronger than it really was in her head; maybe she was exaggerating how delicious that scent was.

She snorted. Even in her head it sounded weak. _"__In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." _And there goes the little voice quoting Robert Frost. She wondered if the Avada Kedavra worked on vampires… "_The Avada Kedavra curse works primarily by stopping the blood vessels instantly, thus destroying the life source of a creature." _It just figured that everything depended on blood.

Blood was the cause of her persecution during her adolescence. Pureblood, mudblood, would it really matter when they were fertilizer for the grounds of Hogwarts? She wondered at the fact that people were that prejudiced and closed-minded.

She knew they existed, but still was surprised when at eleven, she met a tall boy who called her muggle filth on the train. Many years later she would remember that he was a Ravenclaw. It seemed that bigots didn't exist only in one house.

She looked at her watch again. She had been in the airport for two hours, but had gone to a car rental and under two glamours and identities and had gotten two cars. Even under glamours she looked like a demi-goddess, and had been able to get good prices on the rentals. Ah, the life of pretty people. On one hand, she was slightly conflicted, because with her previous appearance, she would not have had men, and even women, tripping over their feet for a smile. The again, she might not be exactly in bad conditions when it came to money, but that didn't mean she had to spend it in one go.

She looked down at her watch again. The airplane was supposed to be arriving in about seven minutes, and already her ears were straining to hear the roar of the plane's turbines. She was terrified, though her steady countenance didn't show it.

Six minutes. The roar was getting louder in her ears, and she felt as if she were next to it. The thought of being right next to Harry, on an airplane, or any closed space for that matter, made her shudder.

Five minutes. The anxiety was starting to rise in her throat, along with the venom that pooled in her mouth. She swallowed it instinctively. It felt as if she couldn't stop it from continuously filling her mouth.

Four minutes. She could see the plane from a distance now, although the other people seemed clueless. The world seemed to be spinning, which was something strange indeed for a vampire to experience. Especially with the enhanced senses going on haywire, like a trip gone horribly wrong.

Three minutes. The plane was preparing itself for the landing, and she felt as if she was about to hyperventilate, which was ridiculous, seeing as how she didn't need the human life source. Even so, the breath didn't seem to want to enter her lungs, no matter how much her nostrils worked. At the moment, odd thoughts seemed to be going through her mind. Could vampires smoke? Maybe she should take it up, because she would surely go crazy being in such close proximity to temptation. She would need a very strong relaxing draught. (Did those even work on vampires?)

Two minutes. She was ridiculous for thinking it, but she thought she could make out a figure with messy black hair sitting at the window of the plane. Green, almond-shaped eyes would be peering under the long fringe. Beautifully sculpted cheekbones would be sitting under those piercing ridiculous. The whole situation was bloody ridiculous!

One minute. Sixty seconds. Fifty-nine, fifty-eight… the last few seconds of sanity. Possibly the last few seconds of Harry's life. She kept trying to swallow down the sweet venom that kept incessantly pooling in her mouth. Her throat wouldn't allow it. She began to panic at the thought of such a delicious smell. The blood haze began to cloud her mind. Sweet, sweet smelling Harry. She tried to shake her head to rid herself of such thoughts. How in the world did they expect her not to- and the plane landed.

**A.N.-** Well, I have no excuse but the old fashioned "life got in the way" excuse. Seriously, it did. But in my favor, I'll try to have another chapter posted very soon. And not 'five months soon'. But probably within a week. I leave next Sunday on vacation, so you probably can't expect any posts during August. Remember, reviews equal faster posting!


	6. Chapter 6

**Standard Disclaimer- Harry Potter and Twilight do not belong to me. Neither does "Cherry Bomb" by _The Runaways._**

Harry seemed to be beside her. His scent was an assault on her senses, overpowering. She could hear him now, his voice was smooth and deep, almost unrecognizable compared to his previously more boyish voice. Hearing him talk cut through her bloodthirsty haze. She blinked a bit, shaking her head to ward off thoughts of a pulsing neck, of a delicious ambrosia, bright red and full of power. She was sure that Harry's blood would satisfy the itch in her throat…

The room was a blur; her mind was her own worst enemy. She tried to banish all thoughts of killing her best friend, tried to hide any instinct telling her to let loose. Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps in the corridor of the airport; the scents attached to it made her recognize them. Remus's terrible scent made her wrinkle her nose against it, as if that would help ward off the smell of wet dog, that was oddly sour. Tonks smelled like bubblegum and strawberries. And Harry… his delicious male scent seemed to cover her. It seemed very wrong, but so very right to take such pleasure in smelling him. His scent was of the forest, transporting her there, free and wild. Smelling him was simply _amazing. _

It seemed to happen in slow motion, first a shoe stepped in, then a pant leg was visible, a slight glint of glass coming from wire frames, before the dark haired man walked into the terminal. What a handsome man he was. Just looking at him made her hunger for him in a very different sense. What a beautiful man. Unfortunately, what was in him was more enticing. Her lungs seemed to contract with every breath she breathed in, before forcing herself to cease all respiration. Her legs wanted to run towards him, hold him close, and plunge her teeth into him. His blood would be so sweet…

She fought against her every instinct, to stop herself from doing what her very being was screaming at her to do, but all struggles stopped when her golden brown eyes locked onto his piercing green ones. There was a lot of emotion flowing in them, and her curiosity of them made her cease any and all movements. She slipped up, however, when she took in a breath, purely out of habit. This broke their connection, as her eyes had darkened into an onyx shade.

Behind him was Remus, who took in the situation quickly. He grabbed Harry and pulled him behind him, mixing their scents into an unpleasant combination. Hermione shook her head once, then twice, trying to gain control of herself. She stood still, before walking forward towards them. The movements were graceful, although she seemed slightly robotical, almost like a wind-up doll. She felt as if she were the executioner, walking towards the block.

"Remus, Harry, Tonks." It was awkward to talk without taking in a breath, but it was the lesser of two evils.

"Wotcher Hermione!" Tonks was as cheerful as ever. Hermione had always liked the pink haired Auror's way of being completely oblivious. She came over and hugged the young vampire, causing Harry's scent to be diffused. Contaminated air never smelled so good.

"I've been waiting for ages to finally see you! You look so different! I mean, that is to be expected what with…" after a while, Tonks's chatter faded to the background. She was, of course, grateful for the distraction Tonks made, but Harry made her unable to focus. The green eyes she thought she would never see again were just a few feet away from her, the sweet blood inside of him was just a millisecond away, yet she could do nothing.

As Tonks winded down, Hermione decided to step in and remind everyone of the situation. "There are two cars waiting for us outside. Remus, you and Harry can go in one car, and Tonks and I can take the other. Is that ok with you?" She knew she shouldn't have split the happy couple up like that, but when it came down to the bottom line, they would rather have a live Harry than just his shell.

Remus looked like he would protest, before reconsidering. He nodded slowly, signifying he was picturing the scenario. _"Death is but the next great adventure." _Oh, shut up Dumbledore.

Once everyone was situated in the car, and the twenty shrunken suitcases Tonks brought were placed in Hermione's purse, they drove towards their great home in the little town of Forks.

**NBNBNB**

"Hello daddy, Hello mom, I'm your ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!"

It was hard not to laugh when Tonks was massacring every _Runaways _song in existence. Every syllable was being warbled in such a voice that the few passing cars rolled down their windows and looked around to see who was being tortured. If Cherie Currie were dead, she would be rolling in her grave. And if Hermione had tears, she would be crying from the laughter that shook her.

Who would have thought wild child Nympadora Tonks new about American rock bands of the 70s?

"Bad nights causing teenage blues Get down ladies, you've got nothing to lose!"

What was funniest was when the car jumped over pot holes and Tonks's bouncing form struck the top of the car. There had been more death threats to this car in one day than it had had in its time since coming off the assembly line.

"Come on Hermione, sing with me!" Together they sang their way through the song, and although Hermione could carry a tune because of being a vampire, their voices created a strange fusion.

As the song came to an end, Tonks lowered the volume and looked over at Hermione. "So are you ever going to talk to him?" Well, this was a mood swing.

"Who?" If she was going to get grilled by Tonks of all people, she would at least play dumb.

"You know very well who I'm talking about. I knew things were about to get nasty back there, and that's the only reason I'm in this car instead of sitting next to Remus and destroying _his_ ears."

How to answer something you really don't know? She knew she should get everything over with, desensitize herself of his scent, but didn't have the courage to try. _You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave of heart…_ The sorting ceremony felt ages ago. "As an Auror, Tonks, surely you must have seen what happens when vampires suck their victims dry. You surely must have seen their empty, lifeless eyes, without that little spark of life? So why do you now condemn me for not wanting that fate for someone I have tried to protect my whole life?" Such defeat in her voice was unavoidable. That's what had happened to her. She had lost.

"Hermione, why can't you trust yourself? You can control your body, mind, mind and magic better than anyone I have met. Your strength of will is tremendous. I found out about what happened that night in Malfoy Manor."

Hermione sucked in a breath, her sensitive ears hearing the piercing whistle that came with the gust of air. It calmed her shrieking mind, remembering the pain of the _Cruciatus_. The pain of her transformation was different from the pain of her torture. One felt like as if a person were being burnt alive, from the inside in, while the other was the pain of feeling ever bone break, every tendon snap, every muscle cramp, and the hatred brought on by the dark magic. They were both the worst pains she had ever experienced, although she worried about the dark magic residual. The vampire curse made the person over again, but did not truly affect the magic or the soul. Vampirism was more of a physical and mental affliction, not really dealing with what makes a person essentially human.

It was because of that dark residue that she wouldn't allow herself near Harry. That was her dark side, taunting her with the smell, with the taste, with the knowledge that it would satisfy the insatiable thirst for blood. Insatiable was a correct term.

"That strength is tainted. It's no longer available. It's better to just not even try." Tonks set her mouth in a thin line. Being a Metamorphamagus, she was able to leave the thinnest strips of lips on her face. It was a strange contrast to her large blue eyes.

"Should I even go on, Hermione? You've closed your shell so tightly around you, I'm surprised you even let Remus and I in. Can't you at least try for the friendship that you have with Harry?" If only she knew how deep those emotions went. If only she knew how much it killed her to be physically away from her best friend, her soul mate.

But no one knew how much it pained her. No one. Not even him.

**A.N. Well, here is chapter six! It's my birthday today, so I decided to write up a chapter and post it before the end of the day. Noo! I'm getting old! Just kidding. We'll get to the good stuff in the next few chapters or so. Oh, and the karaoke moment was inspired by events that happened to me recently. lol**


End file.
